


Before Time Resumes

by Raspberry_Omega



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Transformers Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 12:58:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13077369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raspberry_Omega/pseuds/Raspberry_Omega
Summary: Pre-war Cybertron. Shockwave is appalled when for a brief moment, Orion Pax has his vulnerability laid bare. Shockwave has a hunch, Orion an intuitive bad feeling, and both of them irresponsibly let go of their usual control over life as an alternative to admitting that they, like every other mech, know fear too.





	Before Time Resumes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please note  
> I've yet to find a suitable picture of Senator Shockwave to insert into this work. Such a picture is needed to present his gorgeous original model, which struggles to surface in the minds of many (including me) when the image of the one-opticked logical 'con is apparently prevalent. This reminder is here in hope that the image of the beautiful version of Shockwave is summoned up in your mind from the beginning. (I also might illustrate this later.)

Shockwave's glimpse fell on the chronometer on his desk. It was very late into the night and, Orion had been in the washracks long enough for him to start feeling concerned.

Orion had always preferred some withdrawal time each cycle during which he either read or contemplated, or simply enjoyed the solitude undisturbed. Still, the idea of Orion’s frame being immersed in solvent for this long was worrisome. Against the absolute quietness of the night, the senator could clearly hear the rapid running of liquid three doors away. He decided to inspect into it.

The door to the washracks had been out of order for quite some time. Since there was only Shockwave and himself in these quarters, Orion had apparently not felt the need to lock himself in either - he knew his mentor and protector respected his privacy. The door was wide open.

Shockwave wouldn’t have considered nearing this entrance had he been feeling normal this cycle. But a strange, intuitive feeling had been playing on his nerves since the last dawn, a feeling that he was losing control over something - something vast, vague and fundamental, and there was the sense that this failure might very well lead to the undoing of the mech he had been, erase the definition of him, and that his sane mind would have preferred termination.

He was far from feeling normal. He was feeling as if he had been insulted with a reprieve of some sort. He wasn't aware that this was causing him to carry on with everything to the effect that quick results came out of all of them. Out of all the aspects that were his life. Rushing into decisions and conclusions as if doing so could replace him back into his usual equilibrium. And to think all this stemmed from no good reason - a hunch, precisely the type of thing he’d always disregarded, he almost arrived at self-disgust. You’d have to imagine a mech who changed his colour schemes on a regular basis would probably feel that once throughout his life.

He was far from feeling normal. So he took a step further, and stationed himself at the door.

Orion was standing in the racks with solvent running from the top of his helm, and coolant streaming down his cheeks in silent but uncontrollable rivulets. Without the battle masks, Orion's face was stripped of most of the stoic, undefeatable looks that had almost become a part of his facial features. At this moment, he only appeared beautiful, exquisite and sad.

This could not be happening. It had never happened before.

The first thing to come to Shockwave’s mind was anger. And the anger wasn’t even directed towards Orion. It seemed to serve as a pure aimless outburst of a collection of emotions he had never bothered to sort out, whose very existence took him by surprise. He then went on to become, naturally, rather disappointed by the display of sheer vulnerability. This was Orion Pax, someone he had sacrificed a great deal to uphold. His brightest hope. Who was weeping in the shower.

'Orion,' he called out, stern.

Orion turned to face him. He had not heard Shockwave coming with the solvent cascading down his audials. His protector now stood at the door staring at him with what he could only interpret as bewilderment and irritation.

'Sir.' Orion's voice was slightly shaky, more from the startle than the weeping. He turned off the showerhead so they could hear each other more easily.

Shockwave allowed himself a pause to think of a proper start.

'Tell me,' he said. Concise but a perfect measurement on all accounts. There was a lot they could convey to each other without saying much. Being taciturn preserved for each other as much dignity as possible.

Orion was silent for a lot longer. The last of the overflowing solvent went down the drain and the void in their audials seemed almost desperate.

Shockwave was patient, as always, or perhaps even more so right now. He wanted a good excuse from Orion. He was more than willing to wait longer for the response if it would suffice that purpose.

If there was one thing he found most insufferable in people he held dear, it was the need to endeavour to maintain a facade of bravery. The pretence and the great pain behind it. The idea of the coexistence of such things made him sick.

Orion did not provide him with an answer. Instead, he gave him another question as a response.

He had to in-vent before speaking to ensure that his voice did not tremble. 'What if this is how our world ends?'

‘Hah!’

Shockwave scoffed, because he felt obligated to. Somehow it would've been more rude otherwise. He understood exactly the kind of distress that could fool one’s reasons into putting things this way - the way which was most inviting towards dismissal and ridicule. And if there was a second thing he found almost as insufferable, it would be grown mechs talking about real concerns the way younglings talked about sentiments.

'The world may end any possible way, but the end of you and I will most certainly predate that. And I mean this as a comfort.' Shockwave did not sound in the least affected. 'I want to come in.'

Not 'May I'. Not 'Would you like me to'. 'I want to'.

Orion did not move or say a thing. He did not even optic Shockwave as he stepped in and neared him.

'I want to hear that it has been something worthy of it shaking you apart like this.'

Orion pulled his lips into a curve. Shockwave had never seen a smile more bitter than this. A drop of coolant ran across the thin lines of Orion's lip plates, catching the light from the high ceiling.

'Then I'm sorry to disappoint. It's just a bad feeling.'

'It's way into the night. No one stays up this late and gets good feelings.'

'Time is fast, Shockwave. Before I realise, it would be another late time into the night again, and I'd barely have registered the passage of the day.' Orion had successfully tamed his vents a little and was starting to sound normal.

For a brief moment, Orion felt as if the flares in Shockwave’s optics could burn him right through.

'I think this is fear I'm seeing.'

Orion looked exhausted and dissparkened. But it was not fear and if only it had been. Known emotions could be overridden, the both of them being far more accomplished than this simple execution of codes would require.

His optics were dim the way those of a dying mech would appear. 'It's fear and worse than fear.'

'So it's doubt then.' Shockwave stepped into the racks and placed one servo on Orion's shoulder. 'Let me help. Look at me.'

Orion lifted up his helm and saw bright cerulean optics shining at him.

'We are going to die.’ Shockwave began, very softly, so much so it almost sounded like whispers between lovers traded under berthcovers, ‘Probably very soon. Death or worse. It is going to happen. It also may well happen towards a still bleak future for Cybertron. Now that it’s stated crystal clear, I hope the certainty will help you rest assured.'

Orion was not in the least surprised by the fact that Shockwave had intended that as a comforting attempt. He had grown so accustomed to the idiosyncratic ways Shockwave spoke to him in private he had no difficulty grasping the true intentions that were either so obscure or so blatant they'd easily escape others.

'I doubt you know anyone to weep in the face of death itself.'

'No. I wasn’t imagining that you were, either. They do it for what their life will have looked when it is finalised. Not honour, not glory, not any of the superego scrap that everyone realises too late to mean nothing by the end. Life itself. A lengthy, laughable, listless progression that somehow should leave them feeling insulted if it was summarised or concluded.'

'Yes, Shockwave. Time is short. And there are still a lot of things I've never had.'

Orion just held his gaze, until Shockwave sighed and pulled him into an embrace.

'I always thought I did not need those. I even thought that gave me strength - not wanting what is wanted by all. I thought being brutalised by circumstances raised one above the mundane enough to render them exempt from the desires for the sweet little things in an ordinary life. As it turns out, I was merely deluding myself into believing that I never wanted what I could never have. It is a painful step forward to admit that I do. Because I'd have nothing to justify the broken emotions I have, no more.'

Shockwave just held his protege tighter, almost clawing where his digits clutched Orion’s shoulderplates.

Orion started again, in an even flow of speech, 'I'll just cut to it. I love you. I love you for your beauty. I admire you for the lot of other qualities you possess but I love you simply for your beauty.'

'That's a lie.' Shockwave smirked. 'No, not the “just for my beauty” part. You don't love me. You’ve not had enough time to work out what the word means and you’ll probably never have the time.'

'That granted, tell me what it means then. And perhaps, show me. Be efficient. Time will resume for the both of us.'

The panic in Orion’s optics sickened him to the core. Honestly, Shockwave did not know how he felt towards Orion, the complicatedness of the moment elongating the process of analysing. Nevertheless, a part of him wanted to remain at this chronological point for eternity, holding an upset Orion Pax to his chest dearer than his own life, so frail and so real.

The momentary tranquility ended when Orion placed a kiss on his lips. It was cold and bruising, and the least pleasant one Shockwave had ever had. He kissed back, adding a little more passion as well as skill, and Orion went off the hinges.

Shockwave was thrown down forcefully towards the other end of the racks, his new finish scratched in multiple places. But he laughed.

‘You seem desperate. Desperate enough to try me.’

Orion did not answer. He simply moved over to cover Shockwave’s frame with his own, as he cupped his protector’s face with both servos and kissed him with such strength there was not much affection by the appearance - as if he was doing it solely to prove some point.

Shockwave placed his servos on Orion’s waist and just smiled into the kiss.

‘Extend your spike, Shockwave,’ Orion wiped his lips clean with the back of his servo.

‘What?’ Shockwave affected more amusement than he truly felt, not because the current instance of sliding out of control was worthy of indulgence, but as a result of indulging in it. It was the sort of damned archaic function not in the least enjoyable per se, but could keep itself going forever in your circuits inexplicably.

‘I want you to take me.’

‘When we are precisely one minute into the foreplay?’

Orion turned the solvent back on. ‘That should do.’ 

* * *

 

It most certainly did not. The penetration was way more painful than Orion had expected. Shockwave stopped when he felt warm liquid streaming from inside of Orion’s valve, but it was not lubricant. It was pink coloured, utilised energon.

Shockwave had forced pressurisation with code execution, and Orion was obviously still flaccid.

‘Press in.’

‘You’re hurt.’

‘I’m fine.’ Orion’s denta were seen clenched whenever his lips formed to pronounce.

‘I think we should stop.’

Orion was out of his mind. He tried to force himself down. Shockwave made sure to prevent that, lifting the younger mech up with his servos.

‘Enough. Just take me instead.’

‘We’ll do that later.’

‘This won’t work either way, as long as you can’t naturally get yourself on and you refuse to code-execute yourself on.’

‘Then be help in this.’ Orion stopped fidgeting and pulled Shockwave’s right servo into an interlace. ‘I know it’s something only you can.’

Shockwave opticked the gesture of their servos and, ignoring how much he hated that, he traced his other servo down to Orion’s valve. ‘I thought this was the last thing you’d be thinking when you were feeling this dissparkened.’

‘I thought so too.’

Shockwave brushed his digits against the soft lips, then caressed them. The delicate equipments were beautiful, and the anterior node, the same colour as Orion’s optics, was like a gem half hidden between the folds.

Orion spread his thighs further and sat down in Shockwave’s lap, his visual focusing on the moves of the white servo close to his entrance.

‘Store the memory of tonight in the most permanent and least read sections of your module, Orion. I intend this as solace, as something whose index, when we are divided through time and space, highlights up in your retrospect, the pride of which bestows you the courage to either endure more or give up quick.’

With this, Shockwave lifted Orion out of his lap, stood up and stepped out of the racks. Having beckoned Orion to follow, the senator returned to his chamber. 

* * *

 

Orion felt a few particularly strong pulses from his spark when he was placed on his back, his mentor positioned between his thighs. Synthetic lubes had been applied, and Shockwave had had enough of Orion telling him that he was ready which was clearly untrue. He eased in.

‘I will not stop unless I’m told to,’ Shockwave decided that this was the best way to address the issue that Orion’s face was becoming increasingly twisted with pain the deeper he went.

Orion snapped his battle masks back on in response.

Just when Shockwave was about fully sheathed, Orion retracted the masks again, letting out a heavy ex-vent.

The younger mech paused, then said, ‘It’s very impressive. It’d probably overshadow all the others whom I’d have in the future.’

‘I don’t know about that,’ Shockwave smiled, ‘but I do hope you get the chance to collect enough data so that this comparison could be commenced.’

And he was all the way in.

Orion supported his upper frame up with both servos pressed against the berth behind his back. He then narrowed his optics the way he always did before heading into combat. ‘Frag me,’ he said.

And that was when Shockwave found a method to approach this.

He lifted one of Orion’s legs onto his shoulder, then placed both servos on Orion’s hips. The pace he set was more than gentle, but the words coming out of his vocaliser was not remotely consistent.

‘I surely am going to. I’ll interface with you every way you can or cannot think of. I’ll exhaust you with so many overloads your systems will force shutdown. I’ll frag you so hard your valve will be so overflowing with pleasure-driven lubricants that this whole berth will be coated and soaked. Then I’ll pin your servos down and ride you so brutally you’ll keep ejaculating into the ceiling until you’re dried out. Or,’ Shockwave curved his lips and half shuttered his optics, ‘I could just tease you until you go mad with the charge, and spread my legs and leave the rest to your imagination.’ He punctuated the words with carefully measured moves inside of the tight heat.

He felt the resistance in Orion’s valve dissipating rapidly, and the pained expression on the younger mech’s face gradually smoothened into something different. He picked up the pace.

‘Oh, that wasn’t all you have in mind, I hope?’ Orion was venting steadily but heavily, ‘Because as of now, neither your actions nor your words have posed as the tiniest bit of a challenge.’

Orion was definitely lubricating right now. He bit back all the sounds his vocaliser spontaneously produced, but his arms were visibly trembling.

Shockwave tightened his grip on Orion’s hips so that they remained steady for his now significantly more powerful pounding, as his spike met Orion’s delicate valve in simple, mechanical, but intensely pleasure-generative rammings to a rather quickened rhythm. His spike was now genuinely erect and even bigger than before, and he couldn’t bother to remain quiet while Orion’s valve squeezed him so sweetly all the way with each push and pull.

‘Orion… Ah…’ he groaned, the biolights on his spike flaring whenever they slid out prior to the next thrust, and the ones on Orion’s rims were lit up too. Orion’s spike was now hard as adamant. Their cooling fans whirred loudly.

Orion tilted back his helm as he prohibited another moan from escaping his vocaliser, his mouth open and his optics shuttered in a display of being obviously overwhelmed by the incredible amount of pleasure from the constant fragging in his valve. This was not easier on Shockwave either, as each move he made fed back in waves of sensation shooting up from his erection, jamming his processor and incurring static across his frame. The contact between Orion’s inner walls and the sensors along the length of his spike was so magical, and it became rather difficult to edge as the threshold was being dangerously approached over and again.

Shockwave placed a servo on Orion’s chassis to press him down against the berth again, and lowered the leg from his shoulder. Then he leant forward and positioned so that the following thrusts of his spike would brush through Orion’s anterior node, which was now protruding from arousal.

Barely several seconds into this stage of finalising intensity, Orion allowed himself a loud moan, so thick with lust it sounded scarcely like himself. Shockwave was then practically stunned when Orion broke away from his grasp and shoved him off. The moment his spike slid out of the now slick valve, fluids were seen gushing out and streaming down Orion’s thighs.

‘This night,’ Orion stood up, carrying his might the usual way which, given the occasion, struck his mentor as unusually dominating and alluring, and the characteristic resonance had apparently found its way back into the depth of his voice, ‘will not be defined merely like this. It is far from enough yet.’

Shockwave grunted as Orion held his shoulders with both servos and weighed him into the berth, the winglets on his forearms spread out flat against the surface. Another kiss was planted on his lips, this time warm and passionate, the tension in which being more of desire than distress. He then realised he had been leaking through the underside panel for quite some time now. Sliding open his panel cover, he met with Orion’s visual as he affected a challenging smile.

Orion inserted one tentative, inexperienced digit. The intimate arrays seemed to be sucking him in, juicy and warm and impossible to resist. One digit became two, then three, and he opticked Shockwave in a gesture of request - further reparation would indeed be redundant. Time was short.

Shockwave spread his legs further apart and bared a portion of his denta, and the unique touch of defiance in his optics had evolved into something decisively enticing. He was beautiful and he knew it.

‘Oh, show me your fiercest, Orion,’ he stretched out two digits to scissor his own entrance and expose the inside as an act of downright seduction. He only knew this to be an overkill when he spotted a glint in Orion’s optics he’d never seen at any point prior to this cycle. 

* * *

 

Oblivion as in one managed to set aside the shadows of looming doom so that the one and only indulgence of his life could be completed and fulfilled. For the moments you dragged your spark off the rhythms and notes of the righteously felt pain so that it could beat to any other music of the universe at all, however brief and regrettable, you did, at least for a time, rise above all that defeated and eliminated you.

And they were both secretly very glad when this odd observation surfaced from no context at all. At this particular moment, the action was full-on, and Orion was ramming into Shockwave with such vigour the latter had to clutch onto the edges of the berth with all the strength he could gather while uncontrollably moaning.

‘Ah - , Orion! Yes! Mmmh…’ Shockwave reached for his own spike. Orion was quick to shove that servo away.

‘No, Shockwave. Nngh, no,’ Orion pulled out. Both noticed the embarrassing amount of fluids under there. It was starting to look like what had been described in their previous dirty talk.

Shockwave was flipped over, his aft in the air, before Orion lined himself up and entered again.

The darkness of the night was beginning to be diluted by the first light of the day. Neither of them had much idea how long it had been, as Orion was preoccupied with the edging - every time he felt overheated or he felt Shockwave nearing climax, he paused and pulled out and set up a new position. Though Shockwave found this rather maddening, he obliged, cooperative when he was fragged through the berth, up against the wall, on his desk facing the side, in Orion’s lap, and more.

‘I would consider this accomplished enough,’ Shockwave had been venting so heavily his vocaliser felt dry and his voice hoarse, but he sounded delighted.

Orion couldn’t manage a reply, but brought both his servos to Shockwave’s front. The pace slowed down to plateau, when he suddenly forced the hardest thrust into Shockwave’s valve, his right servo wrapping tightly around Shockwave’s spike, two digits of his left servo pressing firmly against the anterior node just below it.

A shudder ran down Shockwave’s strut as overload swept through his frame, followed by ferocious pulsating of all his interfacial equipments, which was more than enough to overload Orion as well. He leant to the side, averted his helm and met Orion’s lips in a searing kiss as they rode out their joined climax together, venting and moaning. The messy pools of liquid they made all over the chamber looked obscene.

They recollected themselves and moved on to a short recharge.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know. Forgive me if anything.


End file.
